ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Infinity (2016)
Nickelodeon Infinity is a action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software, Heavy Iron Studios, Vicarious Visions, and published by Activison, it was announced on February 1, 2016 and developed for approximately $100 million. the game used collectible figurines that were thank were then synchronized with the game, unlocking characters from Nickelodeon, Nick Jr and Nicktoons, that interact and go on adventures. 3 The game was released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, iPad, Apple TV and Microsoft Windows in November 2016, a PC version of Toy Box wass also released on December 17, 2016. The second edition, Nickelodeon Infinity 2.0, was released on December 20, 2017. the third edition, Nickelodeon Infinity 3.0, was released on June 29, 2018, On January 25, 2018, Nickelodeon announced on the Activison website, with 3 characters from the 2011 film Rango with a rango playset, and a Bunsen Is A Beast playset being the last releases for the platform Gameplay TBA Characters The following is a list of character figurines that were released for Nickelodeon Infinity. the starter pack, which included the game and the orange & white Infinity Base, contained figures for SpongeBob (Tom Kenny), Danny Phantom (David Kaufman), and Timmy Turner (Tara Strong), and three playsets based on SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, and The Fairy Oddparents. Additional figures and playsets were sold in special packs, whilst certain figures were sold separately SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton Danny Phantom * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Vlad * Nicolai Technus The Fairy Oddparents * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Mr. Crocker * Vicky * Dark Laser * Foop * Tootie The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Neutron * Goddard * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax The Penguins Of Madagascar * Skipper * Kowalski * Private * Rico * King Julien Blaze And The Monster Machines * Blaze * Crusher * Pickle * Darrington * Stripes * Starla * Zeg Dora The Explorer * Dora The Explorer * Boots * Swiper Go Diego Go * Diego * Alicia * Baby Jaguar Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Raphael * Michelangelo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Casey Jones All Grown Up * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Phillip DeVille * Lil Deville * Susie Carmichael * Kimi Finster Legend Of Korra * Korra * Mako * Bolin * Amon Avatar The Last Airbender * Aang * Zuko * Toph Beifong * Katara * Sokka * Firelord Ozai Fanboy & Chum Chum * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Kyle My Life As A Teenage Robot * Jenny Wakeman * Vexus Invader Zim * Zim * GIR * Dib Membrane * Gaz Membrane Tak And The Power Of Juju * Tak * Jeera * Tlaloc Team Umizoomi * Milli * Geo * Bot Bubble Guppies * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny The Loud House * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud The Backyardigans * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Kai Lan * Rintoo * Tolee * Hoho Barnyard * Otis * Pig * Peck * Freddy * Duke * Ben Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Ickis * Oblina * Krumm Sequels TBA Power Discs TBA Items TBA Toys TBA Category:Nickelodeon Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Heavy Iron Studios Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Activision Category:2016